


blooming

by tokumusume



Category: GARO (TV), GARO: Gold Storm Sho
Genre: Bad Decisions, Blow Jobs, F/M, Good versus Evil, Guilt, Hate Sex, Height Differences, Multiple Orgasms, Name-Calling, Undressing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, jinga is a bitch to ryume but that D is too good to pass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 19:38:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16625192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokumusume/pseuds/tokumusume
Summary: Against everything she learned in her long life as a Makai Priestess, Ryume sleeps with Jinga.





	blooming

**Author's Note:**

> Why? I don't know.
> 
> (insert that Jeff Goldblum monologue from Jurassic Park here)

A stroke of her brush and the scrolls were gone. Ryume's hair cascaded around her petite frame, almost reaching her feet. What she was about to do was something Ryume knew she would regret later, yet her legs moved as on their own, towards the outstretched arms of the naked man before her. He wasn't actually a man but a Horror, the very demon Ryume had sworn to destroy decades ago when she was a young and inexperienced Makai Priestess training in the mountains. 

Jinga cupped Ryume's face and bent over to kiss her lips, light as a butterfly at first, then needy, forceful, almost animalistic. The fallen Makai Knight was beautiful, with his silver hair and tan skin, and Ryume liked beautiful things. She threw away her prudence and allowed Jinga to undress her. He took his time undoing the layers and layers of heavily embroidered fabric, caressing her shoulders with a tenderness unusual for someone as vile as him. The Horror tumbled the Priestess on the bed and took her breast in his mouth. He sucked the nipple to hardness, kissed her belly and the soft flesh of her inner thighs. Jinga explored the petals of Ryume's most secret flower and found the bud. He covered the sensitive skin with his index and rolled it in circles. Ryume bent over in ecstasy and pulled Jinga's face against hers. He fingered her slit and marked her neck with the shape of his lips.

“Mine” Jinga whispered on Ryume's ear.

His hot breath tingled and the girl couldn't hold it anymore. She contracted around the Horror's fingers and spilled her juice all over his hand. Ryume still trembled when Jinga jerked his cock until it leaked precum and pointed it at her face. Ryume took the clue and lapped at the pulsing head, her small hands barely closing around the Horror's impressive girth. 

“Ah, Jinga...”

She glanced at the door, anxious. Ryume's pair of masked guards waited for her outside. If anything went wrong they would burst in and kill Jinga, it was her only condition to stand so vulnerable under a monster. Ryume crossed her legs behind Jinga's waist and urged him inside her. The pain shot through her body like lighting and set the small Priestess ablaze. Her breath became more ragged every time Jinga rolled his hips, and Ryume clawed at his muscular back, drawing him closer.

Jinga's massive member stretched her tight pussy and reduced the Priestess to a sobbing mess. He moaned loudly as to make the guards notice and fucked Ryume into the mattress.

***

She remembered the first time they ever met. Jinga had barely stepped inside the circular hall and the gold-clad Priestess recognized his evil aura.

“Jinga. Your Jaki is blackening my walls” Ryume spit before he could open his mouth.

“You are sharp for such an old lady” Jinga snickered.

The guards raised their spears, ready to attack. Ryume waved her hand and they stopped, confused. She jumped from the monolith-esque chair and landed half a meter from Jinga. Her head reached his chest at most. Jinga scoffed and rolled his eyes.

“I merely want to talk, grandma. Just the two of us, if possible”.

“Ryume-sama, this is dangerous!” The guard on the left interjected. Ryume shushed him with a cold stare.

“I know! I can handle myself!” She then turned to the tall man in front of her. “I shall speak to you, Jinga. As Makai Priestess and former Makai Knight”.

Ryume tried her best to be tough but she couldn't look straight into the Horror's intense eyes without feeling something she wasn't supposed to.

***

“You are a whore after all, old lady” Jinga shamed her. “How long has it been since you had a cock as nice as mine?”

Ryume ignored it. She took her pleasure in her own hands and reached the climax again, this time harder than ever before. Ryume lifted her head off the bed as Jinga filled her warm hole with his milk. He pulled out and observed the sticky substance dribbling out of the raw entrance and through the folds of her rosy labia. Jinga lied beside her and observed Ryume clean herself with a towel.

Ryume stood up and faced away from the bed. She performed a spell and the scrolls were back in place, the bright pink fabric replaced with muted black. A perfect representation of the current state of her soul.

“This was fun. See you next time, old lady” Jinga touched his now limp organ.

“Sorry, Jinga. There won't be a next time. Return to darkness, I’ll be the light”.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so I wrote two fics in less than one month, I need to take a hiatus.


End file.
